Ninjas and Noodles
by BlackMoon00
Summary: Pucca and the gang are now 15 & 16! And there is new evil in sooga! Will they be able to stop it? And will Garu finally be able to get back his honor and speak to Pucca? Find out in Noodles and ninjas! PuccaXGaru, and a bit of ChingXAbyo
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is blackmoon00  
With another story hopefully a good one for you people out there!The first chapter will start off with a Pucca point of view(pov.) I'm seeing how this story will progress please pm or make a comment in the reviews  
On what you think and,or tips on how to improve and ideas for the story. I also read everyone's reviews so everyone gets a chance.  
Please enjoy! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pucca's pov.

It was morning and I was heading out for my morning deliveries. Nothing in sooga had changed,I was now 15 and everything was the same. I hopped on my scooter. And clipped on my helmet before I zoomed passed the now and then hearing a "good morning Pucca!" I just smiled and waved. Trying to get done as soon as possible so I could greet Garu. 'Garu' I thought  
'Its been 3 years and I'm still chasing him. He doesn't wear his ninja jumpsuit he wore black shorts that went to his knees and a black shirt on top with long red sleeves and a red heart printed in the middle of his chest.  
His hair no longer in high pony tails but in low ones.'

I imagined him in his fighting stance with his sword held in his of him made me go faster. One more order to go! I hurried of to Ching's house."Hey Pucca!" Ching shouted from her room. I waved as I made my way towards the door. In a minute Ching had unlocked the door and stood in front of me."Thanks Pucca, how you doing today?" She asked. Ching was dressed in her usual purple shirt and black leggings with glittery purple flats. Two pony tails and her bangs put to the side. Wan sat above her head with a fresh flower next to her.  
I jumped up and down holding my hand together."Oh you going to go vist Garu?" Ching questioned. I shock my head up and down before waving good bye and hurrying on my scooter."Bye, see you later at the Goh-Rong!"she said as  
She waved.

It took a matter of minutes be for I was on the hill towards Garu's house. I had the special order I had made for him it was rapped up in a red box with a black bow on top. I skipped towards his front door and knocked. I waited and a couple of minutes later the door sung open. I ran towards him for a him know I was saying good morning  
Before I noticed something warm against my face. I soon realized it was quite muscular realizing it was his chest.  
I quickly backed way blushing. Then Garu saw what I was looking at and blush at the same time chuckling at my reaction. He quietly let me in and then went to his room to get a shirt.  
He looked amazing. My face grew hot remembering what had happened.  
I went to his small table siting on the red pillows. I opened the box of noodles and put the chop sticks on the side as I waited for Garu.

Ok so I think that's it for this chapter :)  
So quick question to the readers!  
Should I make Pucca and Garu talk? I thought it would be better if I asked you guy first! ;P  
✏R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Garu's pov

I walked towards my bedroom to get a shirt. I didn't expect Pucca to be here so early in the morning. She had caught me by surprise since I was doing my early morning training. I felt hot from training and I was breathing hard. But walked in to the living room anyway. I didn't want to deal with Pucca this early in the morning but I was hungry and was actually sort of glad she was here. By the way I said "sort of" ok? I had a bad feeling when I woke up this morning too, I felt as if something really bad was to happen. But most of all I worried for my friends and the people I knew including Pucca.

I headed to the small table near the center of the room to see Pucca smiling at me joyfully. I sat down at the comfy pillow and opened a small box with my favorite noodles from the GohRong. I smiled to Pucca showing my thanks and she giggled resting her elbows on the table watching me. I quietly ate my noodles as I looked at her. Pucca was wearing her usual hair buns with her bangs to one side an her red dress with black leggings. Her red dress had sparkly golden flowers embellished at the top slanting downward. Her red cherry lipgloss and very light pink eyeshadow brought out her dark brown eyes making her look great. I realized I was staring,quickly looked towards my noodles which in turn made her laugh. 'Great now she's laughing' I thought as I finished my noodles. Once I finished my meal I stood only to be stopped by my sleeve.

I looked to my sleeve only to see Pucca tugging away. I sighed. Looking at her again she handed me a paper. I took the paper from her hands to see it was a flyer for a festival tonight.' Celebrate the moon festival tonight! A carnival will take place in town, Games, FoodStands, And lots more! ' I read as I scanned through the paper. Looking back at Pucca I knew what she wanted. Sighing I knew I didn't really have much of a choice,Pucca wanted me to go with her to the festival. It wouldn't be very 'honorable' of me to say no and besides 2 years ago one of the pretty girls from sooga asked me to go with her and Pucca flipped out. She tied me up and practically dragged me to the festival with I decided to go and nodded. She jumped up and gave me a back crushing hug."Agh."

When Pucca finally let go my bones felt like jello. I grabbed my sword as Pucca packed up and we headed to town. We passed all the shops and the tents that would be in use later. "Hey guys!" Ching said skipping to us, Abyo close behind. Pucca raised her hand to wave and then to her chin meaning she was wondering. "Oh we where helping out the party committee with decorating the festival, Wanna help? " Ching said." Yeah we'll get done faster." Abyo said "then maybe we can spar ." I nodded and so did Pucca. "All right then, I'll get the decorations!" Ching shouted running to a big box with posters on top. "We need to put these around town so more people show up. And take care of these decorations too." She announced." Ok so how about we spilt into groups me and Pucca will put these fliers around town and you guys can put the banners and balloons on the roof." ."Ok, let's go Garu." Abyo said getting the posters from Ching. We then ran in the direction of the GohRong and we decided to start from there. "Come on Garu!" Abyo shouted climbing on some crates and onto the roof. I nodded and climbed over the crates jumping up to the roof. We were almost done and stared sticking balloons on the sides.

"Hey Garu watch this!" Abyo said running to the roof edge in attempt to jump to the house across the street.'He won't make it across' I thought as I ran towards him. "Ack-" He stepped on a loose tile falling backwards sliding to the edge. I ran faster and slid to him. "Garu!" Abyo yelled as he hanged from the ledge."I can't hold much longer." I grabbed his arm just before he let go."Whoa! Thanks, that was pretty scary " He said as I hauled him over. "Maybe I shouldn't try that again."

I glared at the careless boy. It could have resulted in a broken continued placing the rest on the balloons and quietly got off the a good look at the festival, the committee had done a great job. There was red,yellow and black banners everywhere with different colored booths and balloons scattered through the town square. People started gathering at both the GohRong and food court. "Hey guys!" Chin said walking to us. "Doesn't it look great?"she asked. "It looks good!" Abyo replied. "The festival will start at 6:00 we still have a couple of hours." Ching said. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm..." Abyo thought. Pucca jumped up and pointed at the GohRong."What is it Pucca?" She grabbed Ching's hand and started to run in the direction of the GohRong."Come on Garu" Abyo shouted running after the girls.

✏R&R !

For anything I should fix,Change,or an Idea for this story!


	3. Chapter 3

At the GohRong...

Pucca Pov.

We quietly sat at one of the tables at the GohRong. I had ordered our meals while we decided what to do next. "So what do you guys want to do?" Ching asked. "Here you go, four specials and four drinks." Dada said. "Thanks Dada!" Ching said. Then he walked back to the kitchen. I stared at the bowl full of noodles. The smell of spices and lemon tickled my nose. I took a sniff of the aroma making my mouth water. On top of the orange noddles with spices was a hard boiled egg. "Mmm." I said as I took a spoonful of it. We all enjoyed eating the delicious noodles. "That was delicious." Ching said pushing the bowl in front."yeah! Is that a new recipe?" Abyo asked. I nodded. "We quit!" I heard someone Waiters came out of the kitchen angrily."Wait, Come back." Dada said before slipping on water and falling on his back."ohh"."Hey are you ok?" Abyo said helping him up.

"Yeah but where am I going to find waiters?" He asked."Maybe we could help?" Ching asked."That would be a great Help!" Dada replied. We all hurried into the kitchen picking up orders as we went to serve the costumers."Wow I'm getting tired." Ching said as she whipped sweat from her forehead.I nodded before walking into the kitchen once more carrying four lemon aid glasses."Cool! Thanks Pucca!" Abyo added. Dada came in and said "Thanks for helping out. I think I can handle it from here you guys can go to the festival now." " Really thanks." Ching bowed and we hurried to the big metal door.

I pushed open the large red door letting in the warm air come in. The lights from the lanterns shined brightly. 'Wow!' I thought a warm happy feeling came over me. I smiled warmly showing my emotions to Ching. "Come on Pucca" she said going down the stairs. I started going down the stairs along with Garu and Abyo. We ran deeper into town. Lights shining beautifully. I looked to my right to see Garu looking at the road ahead smiling. A warm sensation on my face as we went into town.

We started to slow down our speed and Ching walked over to a booth. It was one of the little booths where you shot at the balloon and make it pop to get a prize."let's play!" Ching tugged at Abyo's sleeve."Ok what prize do you want?" He asked. Ching gazed at the prizes on the little green tent."Hmm... I like that one." She said pointing to a Black small coin bag with light purple Sakura flowers on it.'Oh it really pretty!' I thought as I had an idea. I pointed to my self and then at a mid sized panda bear with dark eyes."Oh you want to try too?" Abyo asked. And I nodded my head ."Ok then. Two please." Abyo asked paying the man. I grabbed a hold to the water gun and so did he. The game started and I tried my best to pop as many as I could but failed. I hung my head. 'Aww. I was so close.' I thought."Yes!" Abyo cried getting the coin bag for Ching."Sorry Pucca." Ching said.I looked over in time to see Garu pay the older man before starting to shoot the balloons. My eyes focused on him. Shortly after 3 popped and then 3 more. He had popped all six. The man smiled at Garu handing him the panda I wanted earlier.I watched him look at the fluffy panda in his first he looked at it blankly then realizing and quickly handed it to me. Garu looked away,A blush starting to form on his face. I stared at him before taking it . A smile spread across my face it was rare for Garu to give me something willingly. I hugged the panda tightly,Warmth rushing to my cheeks as I smiled at him.I leaned my head in his chest briefly still holding the bear in my arms as I stood back once again."Ok,Ok let's hurry we ain't getting any younger here." Abyo said laughing at us. "Come on then." Ching pulled along Abyo as they walked in front of us.

My eyes wondered to the shops again to see a ring toss booth. I Grabbed Garu's Hand and headed for it. I paid the old woman and began tossing the colored rings. I had gotten all five on the bottles and the woman congratulated me, "Here you go young lady." She smiled giving me a Black wallet with a Ninja Star printer on it."For your boyfriend." She smiled big Before attending another girl with a lollipop in hand.'But he's not my boyfriend.' I thought blushing. Sneaking a glance at Garu Our eyes met making us both blush. I decided to drop of my things at the Goh-Rong. And looked back every now and then making Sure Garu was following. I signaled for him to wait before stepping up the into by bedroom. I put the panda bear on my bed and went to the bathroom to check on my hair.'There' I thought fixing it.I walked out looking at the black haired ninja as I walked down stairs. Garu noticed me next to him and began walking again. We exited the Goh-Rong before I saw Ching. "There you are!" Ching said walking over to us."We were wondering you guys were. Come on Abyo's at the Ice cream shop." Ching grabbed my hand and lead the way. When we stopped we stood in front of the ice cream shop. The white walls where brightly colored and pink paint out lined the windows. The door was a lime green with a bell at the in side the small bell rang."Hey you guys."Abyo greeted us."I was just about to order some ice want some?" I nodded.'Ice cream sounds good.'I thought as I pointed to the rocky road ice cream. "Ok so Pucca and Garu want Some Rocky Road. I want vanilla ice cream and Ching wants Strawberry, Right?" Abyo asked."Yep." Ching answered. Abyo went to get the ice cream while we waited on a blue colored seat.I looked out side to see people waking around the festival. He came back holding a tray of ice cream. 'Mmm, Looks great.'I took my Rocky road ice cream and dug in. The cold crunchy chocolate ice cream filled my mouth. I was almost done when a piercing scream was heard out side, people running out side pushing each other."What's going on?"Ching asked making our way out side."SomeThing is attacking people in the woods!" A person shouted as people ran to safety."Let's Go!" Abyo shouted making his way through the crowd.

✏R&R

For anything that I should fix,Add or idea's to add into the story :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
